


1000 Chances

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Mutant Sentiments (Marvel), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Carnage and Shriek are sickeningly lovey-dovey, Doppelganger eats somone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Mild Angst, Multi, OC X CANON, One More Day never happened, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sappy, Superhero Puns, Told almost entirely from Eddie Brock and Venom's POV, Trauma, Unsure Eddie Brock, Vaginal Sex, cletus kasady still has his symbiote, idk whats even going on with the x-men so i'm just going with what i know, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: It's a typical tale. Guy meets girl. Guy and girl fall in love. But in this case, the guy has an established partnership with a sentient alien suit, and the girl is a mutant.The alien suit also happens to have a crazy, murderous child who just got back to New York.A lot of things could go wrong. But on the other hand, a lot of things could go right, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Venom (the symbiote) goes by he, though i use they also at times 
> 
> “Venom” (Eddie and the Symbiote) goes by they
> 
> Venom and Carnage's (the symbiotes) speech is in bold italics
> 
> Eddie’s (and other character’s) thoughts are in italics
> 
> Italics in quotation marks are flashbacks. (used very rarely)

Eddie Brock had not been to California in what felt such a long time. He thought he would come by, see old faces, and clean the place up.

Legitimately clean it up. No more Lethal Protector. 

He strolled down the street, trench coat and all, holding and internal conversation with Venom.

 ** _Remember Beck?_** The symbiote asked in the back of his head.

“Yeah. I remember.”

**_Sorry Eddie... Messed up._ **

“Its fine. Really. It wasn’t a good time for us. Besides. I could not imagine it would work now anyway. Me and you, we are stuck at the hip. If a gal can’t love you, well...”

Venom was pleased. Eddie was too.

Some people walking by eyed him as walked away quickly. He would have to keep his conversation internal if he didn’t want to get side eyed like that. He turned down a more run down street, past a church run soup kitchen. He wondered if he could get a little work there, like before-

“Get out of here!” The door slammed open, and a young woman, mid twenties probably, staggered out. 

“But-”

“We don’t serve your kind here! Get out!” a backpack came out after her, the young woman scrambling to get it off the ground.

The door slammed shut, and she noticed he was there. “I’m... I’m sorry you had to see that.”

**_She’s in trouble._ **

Maybe. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Eddie could tell she was lying, “Don’t know what his deal was.”

“I don’t know either.” She looked utterly normal... Unless... Eddie went up to the door, motioning for her to follow him back in, “Come on I will talk to him.”

“Uh... Um.” She clutched her backpack close to her chest. “Alright.” She followed him in, the man at the counter yelling again

“I said get outta here!” The man slammed his fists on the table, “What are you doing bringing that girl back in here?”

“I expected a better reception to a place run by men and women of god.” Eddie said, making sure the woman was behind him. As a man raised catholic, seeing people supposed to do good in the name of god be so hateful angered him. And venom.

He was not religious any more... But it still hit him personally.

“A place of god is no place for a damned mutant! Get her out, and you get out too!”

She inhaled sharply behind him. He turned to her, and smiled. He figured it was something along those lines. “It’s fine. I got your back.”

 ** _I don’t like him, Eddie._** Venom hissed.

 _Keep calm, love. Keep it calm._ “God made the mutants. He loves them just like anyone else.”

“What do you know about god? Are you one of them?” The man came from behind the counter, brandishing the ladle. Awfully rowdy for a soup kitchen server. Maybe he was hired to keep rowdier homeless people under control.

**_We need to calm him._ **

Eddie agreed. And so, he changed. Venom formed around him, taller, bulkier, looming over the man, who deflated. “We don’t want trouble. But if you fight us. If you hurt an innocent. We will fight back.”

_Keep it easy. Don’t go beastly on him._

_**Of course, Eddie.** _

The man backed away. “Get out of here. Both of you. I will call the cops if you don’t.” Still mad but not violent. That was good. Venom went back to being his clothes, and Eddie lead the girl out, arm around her shoulder protectively.

When they were outside and down the block, he finally spoke up. “The name is Edward Brock. What is yours? You need a place to stay?”

“... Tricia Evans. And yeah. I do. That kitchen runs the shelter I was staying at, too.” She looked up at him, “Are you... Are you a mutant to?”

Eddie shook his head. “Nah. But I’ve worked with some before. The X-men.” He let her go, realizing it was a little awkward now. He held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

Tricia took his hand, giving it a good shake. She had a strong grip. “I’ve been trying to get to them. To the school. But... I lost my money. I can't find a job either.” 

**_We should help, Eddie._** Venom urged him. They had agreed to not being the ‘lethal protector’ any more, but a regular one could work out perfectly. Being a superhero wasn’t just big grand actions. It could be small things like this too.

“How did you work with them, Edward? Are you a superhero? Like the West Coast Avengers?”

“Not a superhero. I’m more neutrally aligned these days. But I want to be one.” He motioned her to follow him, “Let me get you something good to eat at a diner.... And call me Eddie”


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie sipped his chocolate shake (extra extra chocolate fudge). She seemed comfortable around him, and he felt protective. He was disgusted that men like him, god believing men, would be so cruel to such a nice young woman just because she was a mutant. he felt the same for many things. Men like that... Just bad.

“So... Do you have a persona? Like a hero name?”

Eddie shifted uncomfortably and she noticed, apologizing quickly. “Sorry.”

“No its fine. I don’t want to bore you with every detail. But It's been a long journey for me... For us.”

“Us? Yeah.. You said we before. And you keep talking to someone.”

**_She saw us already, Eddie. Go ahead._ **

“That suit you saw, was my very dear partner. Of many years. His name is Venom. After our persona.” Eddie ate a french fry. “We are from New York... Well. I was born here, in California. But I moved to New York.”

Tricia stole a fry from him, her’s long gone. He gave her baleful look and she smiled cutely. “Venom huh? Feel like i read that name somewhere... Well, it's nice to meet you. Both of you.”

Eddie’s heart skipped a beat, and Venom noticed.

“Come on I will get you set up for the night at my place, if it's okay.”

Tricia nodded. “Yeah it's fine.” She finished her food, and Eddie finished his.

They walked back to his apartment, making small talk. When they got there, he offered her the bed. Ladies got the bed.

“You sure you want the couch? it's a nice one. I can sleep on it.” Tricia was pulling and playing with her fingers.

“I’m sure. Ladies should get the bed.” Eddie stood up, firm look on his face, “Now, are you sure? I know some people here who can get you-”

“If the X-Men worked with you, then I would rather stay with you. Mutants trust you.” Tricia said, just as firm as him. She then laughed, rubbing her head. “Look at me... I never thought... I would be like that.”

“Like what?’

“So... Untrusting.” She rubbed her arm, “I know we only just met but... I need to talk about it. Is it okay?”

“Yeah sure. You will be staying here, so.” Eddie sat, and Tricia started pacing.

“Its so weird. I grew up thinking I was like everyone else. Then I found out... I wasn’t.” She stopped pacing a bit, “I could hide it. It wasn’t like some of the powers others had. Not like Nightcrawler, or Rogue. I could hide it. And I was sure.... I was sure mom and dad...”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty five. I lived at home. Helped with the bills...” She wiped her face and Eddie just wanted to help her more. 

Venom was silent.

“Then one day, someone tossed a bottle at me at the bar I worked at. Just a rowdy crowd. My powers triggered and protected me. I can... I can make constructs. I'm not sure what they are made of. I was the talk of the town. A lot of people were good with it. But some... Some were not.”

Eddie knew that feeling well. “They got scared.”

“Yeah. Mom and dad were among them. They never told me to leave but i could see it. They were scared of me. Their own daughter. They were scared that i could be like... Like some other mutants. So I left.”

Eddie helped her settle into his room after letting her cry a bit, letting her rest for the evening. He sat on his couch, rubbing his chin. He needed to shave.

**_Not happy._ **

Eddie had figured. They symbiote had been oddly quiet ever since the diner. “Yeah, i got that vibe.”

Possessive. Venom was being possessive. giving of waves of mine. my Eddie. mine. Eddie shook his head.

“We are a pair. I’m not gonna be with anyone again if they cant love us both, especially if you don't want it. Not only that, but she’s over ten years younger then me.” Eddie turned on the television, “No need to get possessive. I just want to help. Who knows, maybe we could train her up a bit in preparation for the x-men.”

Venom was assured that Eddie would never let anyone get between them again, but not convinced of his lack of attraction to her. **_You think she is pretty._**

“Well... yeah. She is. I can think a girl is pretty.”

She really was tho.

**_Eddie!!_ **

“Alright alright.” he turned the TV onto a movie channel, sitting back and watching with Venom. When he was sure Tricia had settled in, he got up, locked up, and headed out the fire escape, off into the streets of San Francisco.

Time for a night of petty crime stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what are your powers?” Eddie asked, dishing out some soup. He had found another, much more welcoming soup kitchen to help at. He was also tired from a night of crime fighting.

Tricia pulled some bread out of the oven. “Constructs, like I said. I project things. I’m not sure with what. I read about the X-men when i was younger and just getting them. SO i know some of the kinds there are. It’s either energy...” She set the tray down, smiling at the young family that passed by and got some rolls from her, “Or Psionic. Can’t tell the difference, honestly.”

Eddie nodded. It made sense, not know anything about mutants. About herself. She grew up thinking she was human. Which was why she was heading off to New York. “Ever thought of becoming a superhero yourself?”

“I uh... No. I doubt i would be any good. I don’t have super strength or laser eyes. Just these dumb little things.” She lifted a finger, and a glowing form appeared above it, forming into a badly shaped spoon.

“Psylocke uses Constructs.” Eddie said casually, “You just don’t have your powers a hundred percent. You got to figure them out. Train them. You think Mr. Fantastic just got up and used his powers perfectly when he got em?”

“He wasn’t born with them.” Tricia said exasperated.

“Jean Grey wasn’t born using her powers. They developed.” Eddie put his hand on the counter, turning towards her. “Even Venom took getting used to. Mostly because he talks back.”

**_Thanks, Eddie._ **

“Was it hard?” Tricia looked at him.

“Perhaps not as hard as it would be for some... We had the same goal. At the time. It was our actions that made everything hard though.” Eddie turned back to the line, changing the subject. “Your constructs are like Venom in a way. I can help you train a bit while I find you a safe way to New York.”

He saw Tricia get a smile out of the corner of his eye, her face a little red.

He smiled too.

Venom wasn't as upset this time.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, how hard can you punch?”

Eddie had taken Tricia out on a trip to a construction sight, inactive due to a bunch of red tape. It was a bit more secluded then the rest of the city. Perfect for training.

Tricia looked confused. “Punch? Well... I gave a guy a bloody nose once for standing me up at prom.”

Eddie gestured to his chest. “Punch me. lets see.” 

Tricia looked at her fist. “Um. Okay.” She stepped closer, brandishing her fist.

_Don’t block her punch._

**_Alright._ **

Tricia punched, the impact making a soft thump, it would of hurt if in a normal someone’s face for sure, but it was nothing compared to some of the hits he had taken in the past. 

Venom chuckled in the back of his skull. **_How weak... it’s cute._**

“Alright. Now, put a construct over your knuckles. Like a brass knuckle, but no spikes.”

“Of course no spikes I could hurt you both!” Tricia exclaimed, tho she seemed ready to laugh. It was a silly thing to request. But Eddie had seen some idiots in his time.

A smooth translucent plate appeared over her fist, hovering above it. She punched again. This time Eddie gave and oof. That hurt a little.

“See? they give you a little oomph. Now then...” he stepped behind her, “i bet you could use this like a spring.”

Tricia chewed her lip as Eddie took her arm, holding it out. “Spring?”

“Yeah, use your construct to... empower your punch.”

“Like... An exosuit?” Tricia turned to look at him.

 ** _She is very close, Eddie._** Venom said.

Eddie ignored him for now. “Yeah exactly. You could even use it to cushion falls or help you jump higher.”

“I never thought of it that way.” Tricia said quietly. She focused on her arm, Eddie stepping away to let her practice.

**_Sure you don’t like her?_ **

“I told you-”

**_We have with others before. I can-_ **

“No. I don't need someone who doesn’t love you and me.” Eddie sat down a ways away, watching Tricia practice punching. “I mean, she likes us both but... I’m older than her.”

**_Does it matter?_ **

“Why would a pretty 25 year old be into a washed up guy who’s over forty? Don't worry. Nothing will come between us. I promise.”

**_Not why I ask. Eddie you like her. Like how you liked Anne and the others. I know._ **

“I don't!” Eddie said it a bit louder then he intended, Tricia turing to look at him a moment. “It's fine just talking with Venom.”

She smiled, and went back to training. She just... She accepted it so easily. Was it because she was a mutant? 

**_Different than some others. Different melds well with different._ **

Eddie smirked, pulling a water bottle out of Tricia’s backpack along with a chocolate bar. He watched as Tricia manifested a badly held together construct around her, pulling back her fist, holding, and punching.

He could see the dirt below her kick up a bit of dust.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, punch us.” Venom touched their chest, toothy grin flashing in the late day sun, “Don’t hold back either. Use everything you have.”

It had been a week since she started practicing. A month since they had met.

Tricia didn’t seem so sure. “I could hurt you two.”

Venom touched their chest more insistently. “That is why we are like this. We can take it now. Not even the Juggernaut can break us down like this. We would know. We fought him.”

Tricia lifted her fists. The constructs, much more refined now, covering her arms and fists. More appeared on her legs, embedding into the dirt.

“Why do you need the bracing?” Venom asked, bracing themselves as well.

Tricia nodded to a tree she had been practicing on. It had a good sized dent hit into it. “That sent me flying back a bit. My construct breaks about fifty percent of the time, and the force of it is pretty hefty.”

“Don’t worry. Soon you will know how to keep it up.” Venom assured, touching their chest again to motion for her to go ahead, “You could even use the breaking as a weapon too.”

Tricia smiled at them. Their heart... Eddie’s heart. It skipped a beat again.

She pulled her fist back, then let go. Had Venom been a normal person, They would of had trouble seeing her fist clearly. It hit their chest, and they staggered.

**_She’s hitting harder._ **

_She definitely could be a superhero. We should take her out some night._

“Use both now. As hard as you can.”

Tricia nodded, pulling her arms back. She grit her teeth, arms straining. Venom could see cracks appear in her constructs. She was tightening them as much as she could. She launched both fists into their chest.

Venom went flying back, and Tricia's constructs shattered, leaving gouges in the dirt.

Venom laughed, sitting up. “That is more like it.” They got up, grasping Tricia’s shoulders, “You see? We told you. You are strong. You just need to learn.” They gave her a shake, and Tricia beamed at them. Not at all scared of them being so close.

“I have good teachers.” She said.

**_Let's take her tonight. Just punks. Not hard at all._ **

_We need to ask first._

“Come with us, tonight.” Venom practically demanded, “Good practice for Xavier’s school.”

Tricia looked excited. “I would love to!”

Venom crouched down, Tricia taking the hint and climbing onto their back. Her hand’s braced on their chest.

Her hands were warm.

Venom leapt away, back to the heart of San Francisco.

A few hours later, they sat on a roof, watching and listening. Venom had heard there had been a higher number of car break ins here. Tricia nudged Venom in the ribs.

“Hey. Which Superhero runs the most Marathons?” She gave him a shit eating grin.

They had not taken her for a jokester. She must of been very comfortable with them.

“We give up.”

Tricia bit her lip, looking like she was holding in a giggle fit. “Irun Man.”

“Ugh.” Venom mocked gagged, long tongue sticking out of their mouth, “That is Spider-man levels of humor.”

Tricia smiled, stretching. “Thank you. I got one about him too. What do you get when you cross Spider-man with an ear of corn?”

Venom didn’t even ask, holding their head. Just what they needed. Puns about Spider-man. 

“Cobwebs.”

“We take it back. Spider-man is funnier than you.”

She ignored the insult. “What superhero won the best singer competition?” She smiled at them. It was a pretty one. She was having fun.

 ** _Fun at our expense, Eddie._** Venom groaned.

“Captain American Idol.”

That one made Venom snort. Time to break out the old wit. “We have one. What is a criminal’s most important asset?”

Tricia leaned against them. They could feel she had goosebumps on her arms. Was it cold? They should of gotten her jacket. 

“I give up.”

“His lie ability.” 

Tricia giggled, resting her head on their arm. “Sorry. Cold.”

“It’s gonna warm up soon.” Venom said, getting up, “Come on, time to move to the next block.” Tricia got on his back, and he leapt a few buildings over. Nothing happened that night. 

But Eddie lay on the couch later thinking about her being so close.

Maybe it was time to finally send her on her way to New York.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good to see you again Eddie. How is the apartment I got you?” Beck Underwood hugged Eddie tight, Eddie returning the action, “Nothing is broken yet is it?”

“No, no no. That's not why I am here.” Beck had been the one to give him a  temporary apartment to stay in. Just until he felt it was time to head back to New York. He was thankful. She really was a wonderful friend.

“Well, let's sit and you can tell me why you wanted to see me.” She sat on the park bench, smiling as Eddie sat with her.

**_Wonder if she still likes you._ **

_Quiet_. “I need something else from you, if it’s not trouble. Plane tickets.” Eddie “To New York. I’ve been helping someone out and they need to get there.”

Beck held her chin. “Tickets to New York? Pricey but I can get them for you. How soon do you need them?”

“Soon-ish.” Eddie, pulled a hand out of his coat pocket to wave it a bit, “Things are fine but she would do better where she intends to go.”

“I can have them by tonight if you want. Come by my office for them later.” 

“Thanks Beck. I owe you one.”

“No I still owe you Eddie. You helped so much, I don’t think i could ever pay you back.”

“At least let me get you a coffee. A fancy one.”

“Alright. Sounds good.”

Later that day, Eddie returned, ticket in hand.

“Here we go.” Eddie said, looking over the ticket carefully, “Should get you from California to New York just fine.”

Tricia nodded, chewing her lip and tugging her fingers. _**She does that when nervous.**_ The symbiote said in the back of his mind. Yes she did. Why was she nervous.?

“Something wrong?” He held out the ticket, and Tricia shook her head. “So nothing is wrong?”

“Ah no... Well...Yes... I was refusing it.” She finally clenched her hands into fists, looking up at Eddie with nervous determination.

“I’m staying here with you. I don’t care about Xavier's school any more.”

_What?_

**_What?_ **

“What about training your powers? Controlling them?”

“I’m already doing that, aren’t I? I’ve gotten better. My constructs are better now. And... ” Tricia got nervous again, more so, before stepping closer, “I want to stay.”

“Why?”

“I... I like you.”

Well that was obvious. They were joking on the roof a few nights ago. “I like you too, but-”

“No I mean... I love you... I’m in love with you.” Tricia looked like she wanted to be buried alive.

“You love me?” Eddie was dumbfounded. “I’m over ten years older than you.”

“I don’t care.”

Venom was getting upset themselves. Possessive. Still desperate to keep them together. Venom could feel that Eddie felt the same. He had always know he had been attracted to her.

**_Only loves you. What about me? What about us?_ **

Eddie had made a promise though. “Tricia, I’m not a one man package. Me and-”

“I love them too! I love venom too!” Tricia was getting wet eyed. He didn’t like that. “I love Eddie Brock. i love the symbiote. I love Venom.”

No one had ever loved... both of them. Venom. Anne had come close, but her time as She-Venom had terrified her to the point of not wanting anything to do with Venom. In the end, the only one who loved Venom was Eddie himself. Only Eddie loved them. But now someone loved both of them.

Venom had gone silent at this. Perhaps thinking. Eddie reached out and took Tricia’s shoulders in his hands. “Hey now. Don’t cry. We didn’t even get to answer yet.”

Tricia rubbed her eyes. Nodding but not looking up at him.

“So what about it? What do you think of her?”

Venom remained quiet. But this time Eddie could feel he was thinking.

**_Never been loved by one who loved Eddie... Don’t want to share... But Eddie likes her. I like her. But I do not love. Not like how I love Eddie.... But I can try._ **

“He wants to try. Just like I want to.”

He took her chin in his hands, and bent down. It was their first kiss. He would remember it.

They both would.

As Tricia slept, Eddie had a more in depth talk with his symbiote.

“So you are okay with this? We can-”

**_No changing now. Already said yes. Don’t want to hurt her._ **

Eddie nodded. “Yeah we should of gotten a rain check.” he took a bite of the chocolate bar, “I want this... I think. It feels...”

**_Good with her._ **

“Yeah. Like Anne, back in the beginning. Before-” Venom cut him off, finishing his sentence. 

**_Spider-man._ **

A pang of anger filled him but he squashed it down. That him was gone. he respected Peter now. A more merciful him was left. Venom agreed quietly. Eddie could not corrupt him anymore. They would be good for each other.

**_Good for her too._** A tendril slipped out and pulled the blanket up a little more.

“I think we should head back to New York though. Be... A little closer to that school. I’ve asked to much from Beck already so I will buy my tickets.”

**_Good idea. Just in case._ **

Eddie nodded, settling into the sheets. He was happy to be back in the bed. The couch wasn't as good as it looked.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh wow. Everything is so tall. I could get dizzy looking up at them.” Tricia spun around, looking up a the tall buildings of New York City, “San Francisco has nothing on this.”

“it is a special place.” Eddie said, paying the vendor for a hot dog. He looked at some fliers for the Deno’s Wonder Wheel amusement park. He wondered if Tricia would like going there on a date.

**_Took Anne to those._ **

“Yeah. I liked them. I still do... It seems so long ago.”

He took Tricia’s hand, stopping her spinning. “You will make yourself sick if you keep doing that.” He held out the hot dog, Tricia taking it.

“Thanks, dad.” She gave him a cheeky grin.

“it’s not... I’m not being...” She had some wit too. She was close to Peter Parker’s age. So it figured she would have humor like him.

Tricia took a bite of the hot dog, looking back up. she blinked and pointed up “Oh! It’s Spider-man.”

Eddie looked up, catching Peter swing overhead before he vanished from view. 

**_Wonder what he is up to..._ **

“I want to do that...” Tricia said, taking another bite of her hot dog. She looked at Eddie, smiling. “You can do that, right? With Venom’s help?”

“Yeah. We can.” He could see it in her eyes. She wanted to ride on his back as he swung around, “You could get sick from that too. Not the same as leaping from rooftop to rooftop.”

“i have a strong stomach when it comes to motion stuff.” Tricia smiled, hand on her chest proudly. ‘I would stuff myself with cotton candy and hot dogs at the state fair back in Washington and ride Rainer Rush over and over again. Never got sick.”

“That isn’t really something to be proud of.” Eddie teased, “Alright. Finish that. We can swing to my apartment.”

Tricia finished off her hot dog, using the napkin to wipe off her face. Trash in the bin, Eddie transformed.

People quickly parted, away from him.

“Its Venom.”

“Which one is it?”

The crowd murmured quietly, and Venom soon grew self aware. They had not even thought of the implications of just... forming Venom in the street. They had been the bad guy for so long.

**_Flash Thompson helped us. We will be like him. Venom will be the name of a hero._ **

Assured, Venom crouched down, Tricia getting on his back. She looked at the crowd, arms around his neck. “This is my boyfriend.” She said smugly, and Venom launched up. Venom held out their hand, and shot a web.

**_She takes pride in us._ **

_God I love her._

The suit moved, cradling Tricia’s legs for additional stability. As they fell, the wind nearly drowned out her yelling. As they reached the apex of their next swing, high in the air, Venom could hear her.

“Oh my god I love this!” She shrieked again as they went down, arms tight around their neck.

On the next swing up, Venom spoke next. “Want to go on a date with us? To Deno’s Wonder Wheel?” They swung back down, Venom anxious for the answer.

The next high point, Tricia answered, laughing gleefully. “Yes! Yes! I would love to!”

They made it to their appartment building, Tricia sliding off, staggering a bit as she held her forehead. “I don't think I can ever enjoy a roller coaster after that. It was better than anything I’ve been on.” She looked up at them, smiling.

“How about a kiss from you two?” Tricia leaned in close to Venom’s face, smiling, her hair wind whipped from their swinging.

“You would kiss us? Like this?” Eddie and the symbiote were equally perplexed. She wasn't the first to kiss him while he was encased. But She was certainly the first to ask for one.

“I’d be kissing you both at the same time. It's a win-win. If Venom doesn't want to, I Understand.”

 ** _Its okay, Eddie._** Venom assured, sensing Eddie was unwilling to make Venom kiss if he didn’t want to. **_Kissing is nice._**

They leaned in, Tricia's lips pressing to his teeth, hands gripping their jaw.

 _No tongue._ Eddie thought to himself, before he felt her initiating an open mouth kiss on him.

_Okay tongue but go easy on her._

**_Of course Eddie._ **

They leaned in, toothy maw opening. They had not... Ever kissed this way before. Well Eddie had with Anne, but not as Venom. But... With tongue? That tongue? Not without scaring the poor woman.

Tricia giggled as his tongue lapped at her lips, and then she playfully bit it. The Symbiote oddly liked that. Venom pulled away, and Tricia smirked.

“I liked that. Wonder what else it could do.”

 ** _What does she mean? Eddie?_** Venom noticed the rush of hormones. He was still not fully versed in all ways humans showed affection. But the reaction implicated something... spicy.

“Uh... Well. I mean. If Venom doesn’t mind. And we are a little farther along in this whole thing.” He felt young again watching her laugh at his embarrassment.

“We will go at your own pace. Don't want to scare you off with my youthful wiles.” She winked.

**_What is going on?_ **

“I will explain later.” Eddie hissed quietly, the suit pulling back so he could kiss Tricia again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking of adding a nsfw segment to what i have already written. their first time together. if you think i should put it in be sure to tell me. =) if not i will just leave it out and maybe upload it separately.

Deno’s Wonder Wheel amusement park was not as impressive as say, Disneyland, or even the park Tricia had said she went to so many times in her youth, but it was a good way to pass the time in summer when it was too hot to go out and stop crime during the day.

Not that the heat bothered them. Well, summer heat didn’t. Venom didn’t like fire, but it was never that hot. For summer, the Symbiote made everything quite comfortable.

But Tricia was definitely affected. Their last excursion in august had left her too exhausted to go out for several days. So they had to change their schedule. Night time runs now, for her sake.

“So what first?” Eddie asked, looking up at the famous ferris wheel.

“Bumper cars.” Tricia had a look of determination on her face as she took Eddie’s hand leading him over to the ride.

“Bumper cars? That's all you have to say?” Eddie chuckled, digging in his heels and pulling Tricia back to him, her back to his chest.

“I like them.” Tricia laughed, “Mom never let me ride one. Said I would break my legs.”

“Then how do you know you like them?”

Tricia motioned to the ride. “Look at that. Just, ramming into everyone.”

 ** _Does look fun._** Venom agreed, **_Good start._**

“Welp, looks like I have been outvoted. Alright, but I warn you... We’re an aggressive bumper car driver.”

It was 8 dollars each to ride (ouch) but that was to be expected for a free admittance park. He got onto his car, almost too big for it. He had bulked out since the days he had taken Anne to these.

The moment the ride started, Tricia was off, bumping into everyone she could, laughing all the while. She was just as aggressive as him.

The ride ended too soon for his liking. But that's how it was. He wrapped an arm around Tricia, the two of them moving on to the Thunderbolt ride.

“Only one more ride after this. Superhero work doesn’t pay super well. We can’t all be Iron Man.” Eddie said, sitting down, “Though we can do a few games still.”

“Alright, after this, some games, then the ferris wheel.”  Tricia got comfortable, pulling the bar down.

The ride started, music a bit to loud in their ears. Venom was not hurting, but he was annoyed.

_**Fun, but so loud. Not sure if I like this, Eddie.** _

“It’ll be fine, love. Nothing here is loud enough to hurt the two of us.” The ride sped up, the centripetal force making him squish Tricia against the side of the car. He should of sat on that side.

Tricia laughed, not seeming to be bothered. Venom, however, still slid out of Eddie’s skin, pushing against the side of the car, giving her some space.

“Aww. No fun I was enjoying that.” Tricia reached out and poked the Symbiote, Venom twitching, and retracting suddenly. Eddie slammed back into her, and Tricia burst out laughing. “Is he ticklish?”

_**No! Just surprised!** _

“I think he is.”

**_Eddie!_ **

After the ride, they went to the shooting gallery. Eddie took a go at that, winning a seahorse plush.  He and Venom may have cheated to win it. Maybe.

But mild, easily ignored shame of possibly cheating was worth it to see Tricia cuddle the plush tightly, and give them a kiss. It was always good to have a good memento for the first date. Plushies lasted a long time.

Eddie and Tricia squeezed between the game booths to get to the basketball game. Tricia did that one. She pointed at the hoop. “You see, they make them 11 feet tall, and you are back farther than normal. They also are not shaped normally. When you know that it's a little easier.”

She shot, making a high arch. The ball however bounced. In the end she only made one, but it still got her a small stuffed prize. A little dragon. She held it out to Eddie. “For you two. I can play another game to get Venom one too if he wants.”

_**Tell her to save her money.** _

“He says save your money, though I think buying him some fudge would be nice.”

_**Yessss, fudge.** _

Tricia took his hand. “Fudge huh? Yeah I can do that. Come on, I bet they sell it at the gift shop. If not we can stop somewhere on the way home.”

The fudge, double chocolate, was 5 dollars for a decent sized block of it. Eddie put it in Tricia’s backpack for later, as Venom preferred to eat it while out and around him as the suit. Tasted better apparently.

And it was just a bad idea to become Venom out in the middle of an amusement park.

Tricia fanned herself with the park map, skin shiny from sweat. “Alright. I’m ready for that Ferris Wheel, then we can swing back. That will cool me down.”

Eddie lifted his hand, Venom seeping out and covering it. he morphed into a fan, allowing the two of them to help in the cooling. Tricia laughed, taking Eddie’s hand and giving the suit a kiss.

“You two can do anything, can’t you? How lucky I am.”

The three of them headed onto the Ferris Wheel, Eddie smiling as Tricia looked out over the city. He had not been sure an amusement park had been the best choice for a first date, but it seemed his old dating tricks still worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my attempts at a plot kicks in now. I would love a bit of feed back, i've never been good at action scenes.
> 
> Also as you guys may have noticed, the rating changed. yep. nsfw chapter is a go, it will be a while before it happens though.

Eddie walked by a flower shop, stopping to look at them. He and Venom had been dating Tricia four weeks now. Three of them spent in New York.

**_Does she like flowers?_ **

“Its pretty old school. Is it too cliché?” Eddie rubbed the back of his head, “Dating a younger girl is kind of intimidating.”

**_Stop doubting, Eddie. We can do it. She liked the amusement park._ **

Eddie sighed, going in. When he came out he had a bouquet of Bouvardia Doubles and Daisies. “Had no idea flowers meant stuff...” he said, heading back home. He and Tricia were going to scout New York during the day time for the first time in a while, the heat finally easing off for an odd cool spell, so he had to get back soon.

Tricia was pouring over some notes, chewing her tongue in concentration. She looked up, smiling. “Hey. Just thinking of a hero name.”

“Already?” Eddie presented the flowers, and Tricia’s eyes widened. 

“Oh! No one has given me flowers since I was a kid.” She took them, smiling, “A little boy gave me some flowers he pulled up. God... I must of been ten.”

“I have not given anyone flowers in a while.” Eddie kissed her cheek, looking over her notes. Sketches of costume ideas. She was really into this. “We really sparked your interest in being a superhero, huh?”

“Yep.” She picked a note up, filled with name ideas. “I went with Jem. With a J. My constructs look a little like rubies.”

“Why a j?”

“Old cartoon I liked spelled it j-e-m. The protagonist used holograms. which is kind of like what I do.” Tricia turned. “Welcome home, by the way. How about a kiss from you both?”

Venom quickly morphed over his head, and they leaned in. A little peck on the lips this time. “You ate already, right?”

“Yep. I’m all ready.” She gathered up her notes into a neat stack, tying her hair back into a ponytail, “You eat too?”

“We did.” Venom said, already dressed up, “Hop on. We will head out via the fire escape.” 

As Tricia climbed on, Venom reminded her that she was a rookie. “Keep the big ones to us if we run into any.”

“Yep. I got you.” She held him tight as they leapt out, having gotten strong enough to hold on while he swung.

The headed to central park, some attacks having been happening there recently. The paper run by J. Jonah Jameson said it was Spider-man. Venom though had a hunch it just looked like him.

That made Venom uneasy.

They settled down on the top of a pagoda, Venom keeping their ears primed for sounds. Tricia practiced a new construct. A shield to block attacks. An hour ticked by, Venom stopping a pickpocket at one point. Simple really. Scared the kid straight, or so they hoped.

A scream brought the couple out of their dazes, Tricia acted first, leaping off the pagoda and cushioning her fall with some projections. Venom leapt over her, the screaming growing frantic then cutting off.

Through the brush off the path the stink of blood hit Venom’s nose. 

_This is bad. This may be to much for Tricia._

**_We are here, Eddie. Hurry. May be to late._ **

Through the brush, there a blue and red figure hunched over a woman’s body. Tricia covered her mouth. “Is that... Is that Spider-man?! Is he-”

The figure turned, six eyes focused on them.

“That's not Spider-man.” Venom hissed.

It turned, shrieking loudly as it bared sharp fangs, six arms spreading in a threat.

Doppelgänger.

Tricia brought up her gauntlets, “Is... Is that woman okay?”

“Go see. We will take on Doppelgänger.” Venom shot a web, yanking the evil duplicate away from the victim. Tricia rushed over, crouching down by the woman as Venom was sure to lead the monster away.

_Why is Doppelgänger here? It should be in Colorado. Hell it should not even have legs._

**_Should be with Carnage. Eddie, I have a bad feeling._ **

Doppelgänger leapt on them, teeth sinking into Venom’s forearm, snarling viciously. It was easy enough to lead it away. It didn’t like them.

“Didn’t your daddy teach you not to bite?” Venom snarled ripping it off their arm and tossing it into a pond. Venom grunted as Doppelgänger launched out, ramming into them,  sending them both through several trees and back to where Tricia was.

The woman Doppelgänger attacked was sitting up. Alive. She shrieked, cowering as Tricia stepping in front of her, shield up to block wood splinters. “She’s fine, Venom! May need surgery on her leg but i stopped the bleeding I think.”

Venom held Doppelgänger at bay, the monster snarling and gnashing at him. They slammed the thing’s head into a rock a few times, dazing it. “Carry her out of here!”

Tricia nodded, helping the woman up and leading her out, constructs aiding in the carrying. “I’ll be back!”

“Is Carnage here?” Venom asked, picking Doppelgänger off the ground. It did not reply, its six arms grabbing onto his forearm and clawing maniacally.

**_Just an animal, Eddie. Can’t answer._ **

_Shriek taught this thing how to call her mother. It can damn well tell us where that bastard is._

Doppelgänger shot a bit of webbing into Venom’s face, blinding and cutting them. Venom tossed them away, ripping it off. “We gotta tie ‘em down. Too many arms.”

**_Have to catch it first._ **

Doppelgänger was leaping away, Venom giving chase. It was, however, soon distracted by another pedestrian, chasing after them next. Carnage and Shriek had taught it their ways after all. Their ‘child’ was just as likely to run away like an animal as to attack like a killer.

**_Running in circles, Eddie._ **

_Yeah, damn thing can’t decide if it wants to run from us or hunt more._

Tricia ran into their line of sight, running for the pedestrian.

_Is she dumb? We told her to keep away from the big ones!_

She slid in front of them, shield up and stopping Doppelgänger in its tracks. The monster snarled, trying to reach around it with its many hands, then trying to claw through it.

It was already cracking. Doppelgänger was strong. Stronger then Spider-man. Tricia wasn’t trained well enough to hold a durable construct that could stand against something that could lift 25 tons.

The shield shattered, the force sending her, Doppelgänger, and the pedestrian back. It was a distraction at least. Venom fired webs, binding Doppelgänger tightly. They landed, panting a little.

_Damn it she could of-_

**_She did well, Eddie. Praise her._ **

Venom sighed, nodding to themselves. “Good work, Trish.” they helped Tricia up, flicking some leaves off her hair before making sure the man she had protected was okay too.

“Looks like I was late to the party!”

Spider-man landed to the right of them, adding his own webs to the crying Doppelgänger, who was shrieking a distorted ‘Mother’ over and over again.

“You are Spider-man!” Tricia said, holding out her hand, “I’m Jem.”

She was already using her hero name. She really did take pride in it.

“I’d say the one and only, but recent events have taught me that there are a lot of me. Didn’t know you had a sidekick, Eddie.” Peter took her hand and shook it, “Taking that superhero thing serious.”

“Of course. We said we would be a hero.” 

“And you sure are. That woman you saved is being looked over by paramedics. She will be fine.” Peter held out his hand, “Gonna be useful having another hero around here.”

Venom took his hand, gripping tightly. If felt good to hear that. They were glad the respect they had grown for one another was holding.

“You are pretty good with those constructs. But I would stick to guys that are more... human level of power next time. At least until you can hold them better.” Peter stepped up to Tricia, quickly relaying a soft scolding and advice himself.

Spider-man finally let her go, back to Venom. His cheerful mood was gone now. “Doppelgänger, huh?”

“Yeah... Either it wandered back or...”

Peter held up his hands. “Yeah... Or he’s back. I’m expecting the worst. Shriek broke out a month ago herself. I will give Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic a call and tell them. We will be on guard. Keep her safe, Venom. They won’t like that Doppelgänger is in custody.”

“We will.” Venom said quietly, watching Peter pick Doppelgänger up and swing off.

Venom retracted. Eddie held out his arm, and Tricia went up to him. Eddie wrapped an arm protectively around her, kissing her forehead. “You did good. I'm not mad. I know it was a rush of the moment action.”

She smiled, pressing her face into his chest. “It was so frightening... But exhilarating. Ugh... I'm not gonna want to eat meat for a few days though. That thing grossed me out.”

Eddie didn’t chuckle, just holding Tricia a little tighter.

He was worried.

They were.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the main villains. I know not super original but man... I love Shriek and Carnage.

Frances Barrison was a simple woman. She loved killing, she loved her darling, and she loved her ‘child’.

One of them was gone now.

“In other news today, the attacks on Central Park visitors has been attributed to the monstrous villain known as Doppelgänger. It was apprehended by, according to witnesses, Edward Allen Brock, Alias, Venom, a former Super Villain, and a new superhero going by ‘Jem’. The villain is being transported to-”

The TV exploded, Shriek destroying it with a blast of her sonic powers, furious tears running down her face. Cletus Kasady, clad in only tighty-whities, tossed his hand up. “Babe, that was the tv! I can’t get those easily you know!”

“They took our baby from us!” Shriek snarled, clenching her fists, “You come back to me for only a month and already everyone is trying to break us apart again!”

Cletus got up. “Aw, doll face. We can get him out again. And get back at them.” he held open his arms, “Come ‘ere.”

Shriek went up to Cletus, arms around him tightly and pouting. “I just want what is left of our family to stay together.”

“Oh we will, baby.” Cletus grinned, red seeping from his skin, “And we will make the streets run red getting him back.”

“Oh Carny babe, you always know how to cheer me up.” She planted a kiss on his now covered mouth, Carnage giggled wickedly

“What can I say? A happy wife makes for a happy home.” He turned around to the tenant of the apartment, sneering, “Ain’t that right buddy?

The older portly man shook his head from behind his gag, squeezing his eyes shut as Carnage approached him.

“You've been a good host but it's time for us to get moving. Been laying low too long. Time for us to get our boy back, and have fun.”

“Lots of fun.” Shriek said, smiling as the man began sobbing behind his gag, “Make it slow, Carny. He called me mean names when you were out. I had to gag him.” She wiped away a mock tear.

“Is that so, You called my girl names? I was gonna be nice... But if she says make it slow...”

The symbiote poured into the man’s nose, pushing it down his throat. With a grin, the symbiote formed spines. A slow bleed out coupled with choking. It was a good punishment. Carnage pulled out, Holding out his arm for Shriek, who plastered herself to his side. The couple left, laughing as they swung through the night air.

“So who you wanna get first, Shriek?” Carnage asked.

“Lets find our lil boy.” Shriek cooed, burying her face into Carnage’s neck, “Then lets go after your ‘old man’. He needs to learn to stop picking on his kid, and i want to fight him as a family.”

They symbiote was thrilled at the idea. Cletus was too. “You got it babe. Let's do some scouting. Venom won’t know what hit ‘em.”

In an armored vehicle some ways away, Doppelgänger screamed, drooling ferally as it struggled in its cage.

“Knock it off!” A guard hit it hard in the face with a prod, the monster shrieking and cowering away, holding one of its eyes.

“Maw... Marthar....” 

“Keeps saying that.” the guard kicked the cage, Doppelgänger pressing itself even farther away, hissing.

“Wonder what it's saying.”

The truck rocked, like someone landed on top.

Doppelgänger looked up. “M-Mother.”

A hole was blast through the roof, the guards leaning back away from the beam. The armored truck veered off course, crashing into a pole. After a few long moments, red ooze slid in after, prying the hole open more.

“Ey there, sonny boy. There you are. What did we tell you about hunting in public places?” Carnage leapt in, symbiote spreading out violently and shoving all the men into the truck walls.

“No hard feelings. But my girl is really eager to see her boy again. So...” A flex of his arms, and blood sprayed over him, white eyes narrowing. “You gotta die.”

“Doppel!” Shriek jumped down, blasting the cage open. “Mommy is here.”

“Mawther!” Doppelgänger rushed to Shriek, many arms wrapping around her legs, it nuzzled her fondly, practically purring as she showered it with motherly affection.

“Now now don’t get all clingy on your mommy.” Carnage mocked, pretending to dust off his hands, “Eat up, now. We have a big family event coming up.” 

He kicked the door open, the ‘family’ hopping out, Doppelgänger dragging the corpse of the man who hurt it behind them, beginning to devour his arm.

“They sure do grow fast.”

“They do, Carny. I’m so proud.”


	11. Chapter 11

“No leads in the attack on the armored truck transporting a dangerous criminal last week. Authorities believe-”

Eddie turned off the TV. He rubbed his knuckles, deep frown on his face. Had to of been Doppelgänger’s transport. No one had called to confirm. Guess the good graces he has gained with Peter parker did not extend to the others.

**_Give it time, Eddie._ **

He turned to Tricia, who was sewing, or trying to. She made a soft ow, hand jerking away as she stabbed her finger for the tenth time.

“You don’t have to make a suit you know.” Eddie said, taking a bite of chocolate.

“Says the guy who has a sentient alien acting as his clothes.” Tricia turned around, sticking her lower lip out in an unimpressed pout.

Eddie shrugged. She had him there. “Alright, maybe I’m not the best one to say that.” he  took his boots off the ottoman, getting up, venom covering him. “Time to head out again. Maybe you should stay in this time.”

“You keep saying that.” Tricia got up too, getting her jacket, “But i have a duty like you do.”

“You listened too well to Spider-man.” Venom said, clenching his fists a few times, “Idiot doesn’t know when to take a break.” They remembered, long ago, looming over a teary eyed Mary Jane

_”We are going to kill him, you know.”_

Tears just started to form in her green eyes. _”I... I know. That's what I keep telling him. You’re going to kill him.”_

She had not meant them. Not Venom. Not even the suit. But the idea of the suit. The idea of being a hero. Hero’s risked their lives every day. and if they were not prepared for their foes... They died.

They looked at her, white eyes narrowing. “You are not strong enough to handle half of the villains in this city. Not yet.”

“That's why I stick with you.” She pet their face, smiling reassuringly. Venom took her hand, pressing it closer.

“Come on. Lets stop by a dinner. I’ll buy you both a rare steak and a milkshake.”

Venom liked that idea. With Tricia on their back, they leapt out of the window. There was a popular diner not but two blocks away. Venom retracted, Eddie holding the door open for Tricia. He had found that Tricia liked being doted on. Not a whole lot, but just enough.

An older waitress came up to them once they were seated. She smiled. “What can I get you two?”

A shiver ran up his spine. He didn’t like that. It felt like...

“A steak, rare, chocolate shake, and double fries.” Tricia said, she bit her lip a moment, “And a Strawberry shake for me.”

“Coming right up. You two a couple?” 

Eddie watched as Tricia beamed. “Mhm. My boyfriend. He’s-”

“I can't wait to rip your throat out then.”

The woman launched forward, hands grasping at Tricia’s throat. Eddie got up, grabbing her. “The hell is your-”

“Rip them apart!” the patrons started getting up, brandishing forks and steak knives.

**_Eddie. Eddie its-_ **

An ear splitting shriek rang in his ears, windows shattering. Eddie held his head, grabbing the woman on Tricia and yanking her off. He scooped her up, grunting as the diner patrons grabbed him and dragged him away from the window.

“Heyya pops, long time no see!”

Carnage sat at the bar, white eyes and black smile big. “I overheard ya. You got another girlfriend? How many is that now?”

Tricia was yanked from Eddie’s arms, and Venom covered him, blocking the knives that soon tried to stab him. Tricia herself used her shield construct to knock the mob back, punching others away.

She looked at him, confused “Venom-”

“They are under the control of a Villain named Shriek. Don’t kill them.” Venom hissed, shooting webbing at some men who tried to advance on her, “What is with the ‘pops’ Carnage?”

“Don’t kill them? You are no fun, Eddie.” Carnage tutted, “As for that, I’m just playing the part here. Makes Shriek extra happy. Last time we were together I was a little rough, so I just have to make it up to her.” He held out an arm, Shriek taking her place at Carnage’s side and Doppelgänger hopping up from behind the counter.

“Carnage, you-”

Shriek opened her mouth, screaming again. Venom barely held on to Eddie’s body. Tricia fought her way in front of him, brandishing two shields.

“You bullied our boy.” Shriek hissed, wrapping her arms around Doppelgängers’s head and pouting at the two of them, “I will make you regret that.”

“He tried to eat a woman.” Tricia hissed, punching a woman that moved to try and stab her with a fork

“We taught him well.” Carnage said, hopping off the seat, lifting a leg and kicking the pair through the shattered window.

Venom held Tricia close to themselves as they connected with the wall across the street, setting her down. “You need to run.”

“But-”

Venom took her face in their hands, pressing their forehead against her’s. “This is a big one. You can’t handle this.”

“There won’t be any running, pops!” Carnage called, a mob beginning to form around them, “I want to play with my new mommy.”

Shriek lifted her hand, firing a sonic blast. Tricia brought up her shield, blocking it. She scoffed. “Carny, she’s getting in the way.”

“Okay okay,  I will get your mother-in-law out of your way”

The mob swarmed them, yanking the couple apart. Tricia was passed through, tossed to the ground at Carnage’s feet.

**_Eddie she’s going to-_ **

“We can’t hurt them!” Venom snarled, firing more webbing to try and catch more of the mob. Shriek screamed again, the Symbiote almost getting ripped off this time.

_**Eddie I don’t want her to-** _

“I swore I would never be that man again!” Eddie yelled out, shoving more of the mob away. They had to get to Shriek and get her out of the way, “You promised me!”

Venom was losing it, feral rage filling him. He had to protect her.

At all costs.

Venom grew bulkier, claws longer as green venom spilled from their fangs. They swiped at the mob, blood splattering. Another blast from Shriek hit them, but the symbiote refused to be affected.

Venom launched forward, knocking the mutant out of the air, teeth biting into her shoulder.

Shriek screamed, flailing. Doppelgänger launched at Venom, who swatted it away like a fly.

Venom could see Carnage through the thinning crowd, Shriek’s powers ebbing with her pain. He was sitting on Tricia, shoving the symbiote into her mouth and nose. Tricia was struggling, her construct covered fists frantically punching him as he choked her.

_Stop, Venom stop you promised me!_

**_Killing her. Have to stop at all costs._ **

_The mob is clearing, stop!_

Venom let go of Shriek’s bleeding shoulder, the woman clinging to it tightly. “Cletus! He bit me!”

“Quiet!” Venom kicked her away into a car. Venom turned back, ready to attack Carnage too.

At that moment, Tricia’s constructs shattered, the force launching Carnage back. Venom braced themselves, the rage ebbing into relief as she rolled over, coughing hard, then vomiting on the asphalt.

“Mommy has some punch.” Carnage said, getting up. He shook his head, barely getting a moment to gather himself before Venom punched him into the same car as Shriek.

Carnage sat up, looking to his right, Shriek clutching her shoulder and shaking from the venom injected into her. “Babe?! You bit her!” Carnage turned, tentacles shooting out and turning into blades, “You bit my girl! No one bites my girl but me!”

Before Carnage could attack, an energy blast hit in front of him.

“Shows over, Carnage.” Iron Man touched down, Spider-man swinging in next to him.

Carnage spat, looking down as Doppelgänger whimpered over Shriek. “You guys are lucky. Shriek needs some tender lovin care, and I’m not at all tender..” he reached down, lifting Shriek up to his side, “Gotta split now. See ya pops!”

With a hard punch, he fell into the sewer below. Iron Man made a an exasperated sound

“Damn it now I have to go down there.”

The threat gone, Venom retracted, Eddie rushing to Tricia, who was still coughing. “Trish? Are you alright?”

She looked awful. A green ashen tone to her skin. She held her throat, looking at Eddie with wide eyes. She launched into his arms, holding him tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

_**Eddie-** _

“Shut up. Don’t talk to me.” He hissed, clutching Tricia close. He could still taste Shriek’s blood. It made him sick.

Paramedics arrived shortly afterwards. The injuries Venom had inflicted on three rioters, two men, and one a teenage girl, were not serious.

Peter approached Eddie, who was watching as paramedics looked Tricia over. “Hey... Are you alright?”

“I lost control. He did. I thought we fixed it but...” Eddie paused, dower, “I promised I would not be that way anymore. We both did.”

Peter rubbed the back of his head. “If I’m going to be honest... If it was MJ. I would of lost it too.”

Eddie looked at him. “You? Mr. Responsibility?”

“Eddie, I would kill to keep MJ safe. I thought about killing you. Many times.” Peter was all serious now, “I met a me. Another me. His MJ, their daughter, and him... They were a team you see.  He did kill you, Eddie. You went after his family and he killed you. I would do the same.”

“I’m not innocent.” Eddie looked away.

“When its someone you care about, and I can tell you care about her, you would do anything to keep them safe. It's your responsibility as a hero. You either are alone for your whole life, or you protect them.”

Peter stepped away, chipper again. “No one was seriously hurt. I will pull some strings and make sure you don’t get in trouble.”

“You keep giving me too many chances, Parker.” Eddie murmured, watching as he walked away.

He stood up, walking over to Tricia. “How is she?”

“She had a little damage to her throat, but otherwise she is fine. Emotionally though i would say she is shaken pretty bad.” The paramedic said. The man smiled, hand on Tricia’s shoulder. “Alright you can go home now. But go see someone if you can.”

Tricia nodded, getting up and taking the blanket off, handing it back. She looked up at Eddie and smiled wearily.

**_I’m sorry Eddie._** Venom said quietly. **_I didn’t want her... To be hurt. it wasn't the same as before. I-_**

_I know._ Eddie wrapped an arm around Tricia and they walked back to the apartment. _It’s fine. I’m mad but... It’s okay. You did it for a good reason, even if it wasn’t the best action to take. That's better than it used to be for sure. We are in this together. I will help you get over that violence if it ever comes back._

**_Love you, Eddie. Love you both._ **

Eddie smiled. “Love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Carnage and Shriek this chapter. i added it in cause i felt i needed it.

“Mawther!” 

“Yeah yeah I get it.” Cletus hissed, dragging around boxes, old busted furniture, and other things around the dingy room

Cletus stood in a condemned apartment building. Something about “cracked foundations”. It didn’t matter to him. He left the room, kicking down another door across the way to see if there was anything usable

“Egh everything here’s filthy.” He stormed out, down the hall to another apartment.

Doppelgänger itself hovered over a shaking Shriek, who was looking even grayer, if at all possible.

Cletus returned, decently clean blankets in his hands, a stainless mattress being dragged behind him by a cord of symbiote. “Alright babe. Got your bed all ready now.” He tossed the mattress on the floor.

Cletus helped Shriek up, who’s shoulder and arm had swelled, Venom’s bite still weeping a little blood.

**_Isn’t this what you wanted Cletus?_ **

Wasn’t often his other spoke up. The other ‘missus’ often was content to let him take the reigns.

“No clue what you are talkin’ about.” Cletus said simply, getting Shriek to sit on the mattress. She looked up at him with a sweaty face, brow arching.

“Not often you two talk, Cletus.” Shriek said in a strained voice, moving her hair away from her wound.

_**You said it yourself. You would enjoy nothing more then to kill someone you love.** _

“In case you could not tell. She’s dying because of your daddy. Also, she’s not dying. So shut up and behave.” Cletus pulled a bit of Shriek’s outfit away, licking his lips at the sight of the puncture wounds.

“Cletus? Baby? What are the two of you talking about?” She hesitantly reached for Cletus.

_**Enough role playing. It will be fun. Put her out of-** _

“You telling me what to do now? I said shut up.” Cletus snapped, slapping Shriek’s hand away. He licked his lips again, taking some of Shriek’s hair between his fingers after a few moments. “Alright, gorgeous. I’m gonna go get you some help.”

Shriek smiled, not seeming to be bothered by him slapping her away a moment ago “Aw baby. I’ve gotten through some bad trips. This is nothing.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Cletus, let her hair go and stood “My girl is tough as nails like me. But a good husband helps his wife even when she’s tough. Ain’t that right?”

Shriek nodded, smirking. The left side of her mouth, the the side closest to the bite, was twitching. “Thats right.” she took the cleanest blanket and put it to her shoulder, hissing, “Our boy will keep an eye on me. You go get the help. Mmm. Kidnaping right?”

“You got it. Can’t just call an ambulance to us. And I gotta keep a low profile. You don’t heal like me, doll.” red seeped from his skin, taking the form of a red hoodie and blue jeans, “Doppelgänger, keep your mommy happy. I’ll be back with help and maybe some supper.”

Cletus made his way to an emergency clinic a ways away, standing in an alley across the street. Carnage formed a blade over one of his fingers. “Alright, time for a show.” he cut down his forearm, deeply, making it bleed.

He staggered into the clinic, blood dripping on the tiles. “Can I get a lil’ help here?!”

A nurse quickly made a call for the doctor, who quickly took him back to a room. Cletus grinned, once they were alone, he covered her mouth, his blood bubbling and flowing over his body.

“Now listen here doc. I’m perfectly fine. This lil cut will be gone in minutes.

Her eyes widened once he was fully covered again. “I’m sure you know of me.”

She nodded.

“Good. You will get every damned antivenom, antibiotic, bit of gauze, and what ever else you can carry.” Carnage hissed, “My girl’s hurt. My ‘pops’ bit her. You know who Carnage’s pops is, right? You know Venom?”

She glared at him, nodding.

“Good, now don’t scream or I will kill everyone here, and in the surrounding block.” he removed his hand.

“Antivenoms wont work.” She said bluntly.

His grin fell. “What the hell do you-?”

“We have no antivenom for Venom. It’s totally unique, and he never went around biting enough people to give cause to make it.”

Carnage grabbed her, snarling. “Well then what good are you to me?”

“I can offer care and first aid to who ever was bit. Thats all I can do.” the doctor said, glaring.

“Then get everything you need, now, or else. And if you try to rat us out it will be the biggest mistake you will ever make.”

“Everything I need?”

Carnage pressed his forehead to her’s, white eyes narrowing. “You heard me. You will get everything you need, and then we are leaving. Take too long and-”

The doctor nodded, quickly backing out of the room. Carnage stood back up, breathing hard.

_**Aww its cute how much you care.**_ Carnage mocked

“Don’t act like you don’t like Shriek.” Cletus said smugly, Carnage taking the form of clothes again. He stepped out, waiting.

It took way to long for Carnage to reply. _**She is too loud.**_

“Mhm. Keep telling yourself that.”

The doctor returned with a duffel bag, and Cletus lead her out the back.

When they returned, Doppelgänger was in a panic. It rushed to Cletus, dragging him to Shriek, who was now laying on the bed, partially on her side. Doppelgänger’s webs were being used to hold the blanket to her shoulder.

Her eyes opened, squinting at him. “Cletus? Baby, that you?”

“I brought help, babe.” Carnage shoved the doctor to Shriek, the woman crouching down by the bed.

“You left her in the recovery position. Smart.” The woman opened her bag, a few things out, “How long has it been since you were bitten?

“Nah, I did that.” Shriek sounded breathless, “Feeling Nauseous... Did enough drugs to learn vomiting while on your back and out cold is a bad thing. So here I am. As for when... ten hours I bet. Had to shake Iron Man for a while in the sewers.”

The doctor examined Shriek briefly, checking her pulse, examining the swelling, which was affecting Shrieks whole arm and a good part of her face now. “All we can do now is wait.”

“Wait? Thats it?!” Cletus grabbed her arm, yanking her up, “Listen here, doc-”

“All we can do is let the venom flow through her and keep her alive, then let her recover from the damage and keep any infection at bay.”

Cletus dragged her over to a musty chair, shoving her into it. “Fine then. You will stay here, until she is all better.” he leaned in, teeth bared in a threat, “And you better hope she lives.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Tricia, you need to sleep.”  Eddie touched her shoulder, pulling her gently against him. She leaned against him, face pressing to his chest as she tugged on her fingers.

**_She’s nervous. Eddie are we making her nervous?_ **

“I don’t know. I think she’s just scared in general. Are you nervous, Trish?” 

Tricia nodded at that.

“You are scared to sleep. I hear you cry. Nightmares that bad?” Tricia nodded again, and he could feel her face contorting through his shirt.

Blasted Kasady... Damned Carnage. His attempt to kill her had terrified her. She was traumatized.

They had left the apartment a few days ago, Eddie convinced via anxiety the place was no longer safe. He went to his old bunker hideout, back from when he was still a villain.

Tricia looked up at him. She gave a weak ‘I’m okay smile’. But she wasn't. She was not talking. And she wasn’t sleeping. Her under eyes were so dark.

“Come ‘ere.” Eddie pulled her closer, feeling more like a father now then her boyfriend. Venom flowed from his skin, forming partially around them both, helping her be held even closer. “There. now both of us are holding you close. Nice and safe. Now sleep.”

Tricia smiled a little more genuinely now. She spoke in a hushed whisper. “Venom is so warm.” She snuggled in closer. 

Both of them were relieved she finally spoke. It had been a week of silence. He kissed her, petting her hair gently. “Stop stalling.”

Tricia pressed her face back into Eddie’s chest, inhaling deeply. She let it out a moment later, the exhaustion suddenly looking all the more apparent on her face.

Her breathing soon evened out, the tenseness of her body easing away. Finally... Finally she looked peaceful.

**_Eddie... We can't help._ **

“Sure we can.” Eddie leaned back on the couch, “We got her talking.”

**_Eddie. We can't help. I know we can’t._ **

Eddie scowled. “Venom...”

**_We have to let her go, Eddie._ **

“Go where? Where can she go? She was born on the west coast. She’s miles away. And her parents don’t want her around.”

**_The School._ **

Eddie moved, laying Tricia down on the couch, pulling a thick comforter over her. He smiled fondly at her before he stood up and paced to the far side of the bunker. “She can't go there.”

**_Why? You wanted it for her._ **

“They are good. Good guys. We are-”

**_We are good, too. You are good, Eddie._ **

“We’ve killed people. Innocent people we explained away as necessary. They are associated with Spider-man.” Eddie slammed his fist on the wall, “If she hears all we did, she won’t love us any more. If she had seen what we did to Shriek she could of been traumatized like Anne was. No one has ever loved you and me. This has never been... Complete. Full. With her, i have you, you have me, and we have her. There hasn’t been a girl like her before.”

**_I know Eddie. We love her. I learned many things Eddie. Some times... You have to let go, even when it's a good thing. We have to let her go to the school Because-_ **

“We love her.”

Venom was pleased that he understood. **_It will be okay Eddie. We have each other. And she will come back. She knows more than you think. Loves us still._**

“Where would I be without you?” Eddie said, holding himself. Holding them. “You are right. I’m just... Scared. It's never worked out. Us and girls.”

Venom covered him, and he set out.

They had to find Parker.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw chapter is soon. ch. 16 i think.

Peter Parker swung through the tall buildings, chest light. A dinner date with his wife, MJ. It always felt just as exhilarating, no matter how many years they were together.

He landed,  fetching his backpack from its hiding place. Time to change.

Peter stopped, blinking as he felt that someone was behind him in the ally. Not spider sense, but the old human gut feeling. Only one guy made him feel like that.

“Little creepy, tailing me in an alley. We okay still?” he spoke carefully. Eddie and he were at a good place, he thought, but that old fear was there in his gut.

He could remember how terrified MJ was, begging him to get rid of his black suit because of how much it scared her.

“Funny, Parker.” Eddie said as he kicked a can, the middle aged man keeping his distance from him, which Peter was thankful for.

“I have not seen you in a week.” Peter said, careful too, “You and Tricia alright?”

Eddie frowned, and Peter was worried he had angered him.

“You were right, Peter. Us caring about her. She’s my girlfriend... Our girlfriend.” Eddie shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, “I met her back in California.”

Peter relaxed. Were they at this point now? Better than being obsessed over. There were plenty of villains willing to fill that part. “So what do you need?”

Eddie kept explaining instead of saying. “She wanted to go to that school originally. For Mutants.”

“Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.. How old is she?”

“Twenty five... Is she too old to go?”

“No one is to old, tho she may be too old for the general education classes now.” Peter said, “I know it says youngsters but its a front really. Anyone can go there for help, if they need it. I mean, Wolverine is who knows how old, and he’s there.”

“She needs it... She can’t sleep. She’s scared all the time. Venom thinks... We think she should go there and get help.”

Peter nodded. “Okay... I got a communicator. I will call them. You certainly have changed Eddie.”

“We changed. Long ago. It's taken time to get back to even a bit of what we used to be like.”  

Peter knew what he meant. Just as Anne Weying had told him. The young man with wit and charm. Who loved to take his wife to amusement parks.

Eddie turned, “I’ll send you where we are staying.” he left, the suit forming over him, and leaping away.

“That won't be necessary, actually.” Peter sighed, taking out his cell phone and calling MJ. “Hey honey... I’m sorry, but I will be late... No no need to cancel. I just need to make a call.”

He headed back home, pulling the communicator Beast had given him, tucked away nicely next to his Avengers one.

Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, picked up, quickly going to relay the message.

“Professor we got a call.” Scott Summers walked into Charles Xavier’s office, “From Spider-man.”

Xavier set his papers down. “Ah. What is the issue, Scott?”

“He says there is a mutant in trouble.” Scott handed the note over to him, “Construct user. Possibly Psionic. Female. 25 years old. She calls herself Jem. She had some emotional trauma and her boyfriend thinks she would do better here.”

Xavier took the note and looked it over. “Location?”

“New York. Not far. I think Cerebro could find her pretty easily.” Scott stepped back as Xavier moved his chair from behind his desk, moving down the hall.

“Thank you Scott. Be sure to tell Peter we will be on our way once I find her location.”

Scott followed after him, “Also, she’s Eddie Brock’s girlfriend. Some delicacy is in order.”

“Of course. I will go personally.” Charles rolled into Cerebro’s chamber, placing the helmet on his head after putting in some data. he closed his eyes.

Slowly he sifted through the Mutants residing in New York.

Finally he came to one. The power of her signature aligned with the information given, and she was in the accompaniment of a signature that was human, but not at the same time. 

Underground. In an old cold war bunker. “Scott, have Peter tell Eddie Brock to move the girl to a more accessible location. I would like to meet her. I think i could help calm her better than most.”

“Of course, Professor. Who do you want to go with you?”

Xavier powered down Cerebro, removing the helmet. “I think Jean would do well. She has struggled with inner demons as well.”

“I’ll go get her. I will have someone get the Blackbird ready, too.”

When they arrived, Peter, Eddie Brock, and the girl were waiting. Brown hair, downcast eyes. she clung to Eddie Brock’s arm.

“Hey Professor X.” Peter shook his hand, then Jean’s next.

“Good to see you Spider-man.” Jean said, smiling, “Is this her?”

“It is. Tricia Evans. AKA, Jem. With a J. Eddie made sure I got that part.”

“What a cute alias.” Jean Grey wheeled Xavier closer, the man smiling at the girl gently.

“Hello my dear. It's good to meet you.” he gently probed her mind. She did not seem to have any other psionic powers at hand, or anything like telepathy. He read her thoughts.

_Why are Eddie and Venom sending me away? I want to stay._

Xavier smiled sadly. _He doesn’t want to send you away my dear._

Tricia jumped, looking around before making eye contact with him. She seemed to realize who he was after a few moments. _You are the man in-charge of the school for mutants._

I am. You wanted to come to us right? Until you met Mr. Brock.

Tricia nodded. _Do you know why he wants me to go? Why they both do?_

_He and his other want to help you. But he is human. Venom is alien. They love you dearly, but neither understand. We can help you. Train you in top of the line facilities. Help you mentally as well. You are so scared, my dear._

She understood, her eyes downcast again, leaning on Eddie.

Peter motioned between them. “Are they... Talking right now? Or?”

Jean Grey rubbed her forehead, sighing. “The Professor thought it would be better if he came. You said she was not talking. He can bypass the nonverbal aspects.”

“We got her talking.” Eddie said under his breath.

Xavier pulled out of his conversation, smiling at the couple. “You did very well Mr. Brock. She told me all you did to help her train.”

Eddie Brock could not be read. Not really. His mind was a vague muddle of thoughts, some his, some not. None at all clear. The Suit, the Symbiote, blocked him almost entirely.

“Tricia has agreed to come with us.” Xavier clasped his hands in a pleased way, “Jean, would you please call your husband? Have him get a room ready. She will begin therapy and training as soon as she is settled.”

He motioned to the Blackbird, Tricia letting Eddie’s arm go. She turned, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. She lastly leaned in and whispered something to him, before getting on.

“She’s in good hands, Mr. Brock. She will have every way to keep in contact with you.” He held out his hand.

Eddie took it, gripping tightly. The look on his face said everything. Xavier gave an assuring smile before Jean Grey wheeled him back onto the ship.


	15. Chapter 15

He’s watching.

Tricia, Liz Allan, and Anne are all seated in nail salon chairs. Someone was painting their nails in blood.

Carnage turned, lifting the brush, grinning. “Oh, hey pops. Thought we’d have a little reunion” he moved, wrapping an arm around Anne, who looked at him wearily from the corner of her eyes.

“All the kids are here, too!”

Eddie never had children with Anne. He had wanted them. Both of them did, but they divorced, and she died before they could.

Carnage stood, holding his arms out. behind him, Scream, Agony, Phage, Riot, and Lasher loomed.

“The whole Family is here!”

Eddie sat up with a gasp, covering his mouth and gagging. He looked around frantically, finally grabbing his waste paper basket and vomiting inside it. he wiped his mouth, shaken.

“Was that you, having that nightmare?”

_**No. No no no. Your dream Eddie. Worried about Tricia. About Carnage.** _

Eddie stood, dumping the vomit into the alley below. “Makes sense, but I don’t usually puke after I dream.”

**_Not sick, Eddie. We’re fine. Don’t believe us?_ **

“No. No i believe you.” He looked out the window. It had been almost three months since Tricia had gone with the X-men. He reached for his phone, opening the message app.

A photo of Tricia with a young man, a teen really, with a pink mohawk was her most recent photo sent. Her lips were puckered, making a peace sign with her hand. The boy could make Psionic constructs like her, so they were training together.

Well, he was training her. Apparently he was an omega level mutant.

The phone had come in the mail a while ago. A gift from the X-men to keep in touch with her.

He scrolled up a bit. Conversations and photos ones that stood out were a few... Private talks, and a picture of an X-men uniform. He frowned and scrolled back to the most recent one on seeing that one. He didn’t want to think about it.

**_It won’t keep her from us._ **

Eddie nodded. “Still don’t know what that face is about, tho.” he said quietly, smiling nonetheless. He sent her a new text. A simple ‘We love you.’ with a few emojis. She used them a lot.

He reached for the remote, channel surfing briefly. The evening news held no new stores, or out of the ordinary murders from what he could tell by channel surfing. A doctor was still missing, but nothing else he had not heard before.

**_No Carnage. Shriek must not be better yet._ **

Venom covered him, and they leapt out of the apartment, intent on getting air and hopefully stopping some crime.

The crime happened to be a robbery at a jeweler. Shocker was the perpetrator. Hardly a threat.

Or so he thought.

Eddie sat up with a gasp, the image of a symbiote in a baby carriage attacking Tricia fresh in his mind. he held his head, frowning.

“Where are we?” he looked around. A roof top it looked like.

**_Had to get away, Eddie. Had to get safe._ **

Eddie scoffed. “Get away from the Shocker. After we almost beat him.”

**_Herman Schultz is stupid, Eddie. Already caught by Police._ **

Eddie rubbed his temples. “That isn’t the point. You ran away, and you potentially endangered... Wait you know his name? How?”

**_The late-night news show._ **

“I don’t... I don’t remember any late-night new show talking-”

_**Know lots of things, Eddie.**_ the symbiote said as they transformed back into Venom, returning to street level before donning Eddie’s usual outfit.

“Well, you didn’t know not to run from a low-level sonic.” he headed back onto the street, lowering his voice, “We would of taken him down before that sound had built up to anywhere near hurting us.”

**_Had to protect us, Eddie!_ **

“Us means YOU and ME. You don't make Unilateral decisions. It makes ‘us’ less safe.” Eddie scolded.

**_‘Us’ means..._** Venom paused, and Eddie could feel their fear, **_You and me. Yes. You and me._**

“What are you afraid of? You are acting strange.”

Before Venom could answer, a voice called for them.

“Eddie! Eddie!”

He turned quickly, grunting as someone jumped in his arms. He took a few moments to realize who it was.

“Tricia!” He wrapped his arms around her tightly, face burying into her neck and breathing deeply. Venom and him both took comfort from her scent.

She pulled away, holding his face and grinning. “I missed you both!”

“We missed you more.” Eddie leaned down, kissing her hard and deep. He reluctantly pulled away, taking a good look at her.

Her legs he noticed were thicker. More muscled now. She was wearing combat boots, hiking shorts, and a cropped jacket. Under it, a shirt, or maybe bodysuit, with the very distinctive yellow and black x of the X-men.

“Look at you. We are the proudest boyfriends in the world.”

“Don’t be proud yet. I’m not officially a full member.” She stepped away, spinning around to show her outfit off, “They give everyone a uniform, but because I’m not officially enrolled in the school I can have a bit of leeway like the graduates can.”

She took his hands, smiling up at him. “Let's go back to our apartment.”

_**Our... Why does it make us happy?** _

“Because it means we are a family.” Eddie said, Tricia not even questioning him. She had long known that random one sided conversations were often with Venom.

When they got home, Eddie made coffee, the three of them cuddling on the couch.

“So what are you doing here?” Eddie asked, turing the tv on so they could watch some old TV sitcoms.

“Jean Grey brought me along on her insistence.” Tricia said, sipping her coffee with a relaxed sigh, poking at Venom who slid out of Eddie’s jacket to leave a little kiss her cheek.

Eddie tapped his own cheek, asking for Venom to do the same to him. The Symbiote complied, slinking back into his shirt after wards. “Okay. But why?”

Tricia frowned. “You were not told? The Avengers asked Professor X to send her to help with Shriek.” She leaned on him, face blissful and she breathed in, “She has empathic powers. She can keep the riots in check.”

Well that was news to him. “So are they going after Carnage?” he realized maybe he should of not said the name but Tricia seemed only mildly affected, nervously shifting in his lap.

“Yes. Professor X has deemed Shriek a danger to humans, so he agreed to send someone to help. We think she’s almost back to 100%, and Carnage is definitely feeding her desires by getting deep into the family role play.” Tricia pulled away to set her cup on the coffee table, “Jean Grey thought I should come too. So here I am.”

“Here you are.” Eddie squeezed her middle, chin resting on the top of her head.

“Did you like the photos I sent you two?” She said it in a way that just said ‘you know the ones’.

Eddie flushed. He did indeed know those ones. “Ah yeah. I did. Venom did to, in his... own odd way.”

He really was intimidated by dating a younger girl.

Tricia pulled on her fingers again, shifting to get close to Eddie’s ear.

Eddie leaned in, listening. He had no idea why she had to tell him anything in such a secretive way.

Oh. He blinked, pulling away. “You are sure?” Tricia nodded, leaning back in to whisper more.

Eddie pulled away quickly after a moment. “With the suit on?!”

Tricia bit her lip, her head tilting to the side. “If Venom wants. I want him to be included. I love him too.”

“He’s included whether I’m wearing him or-”

**_I want to._** Venom said, curious and a bit excited at the proposition.

“Alright then. I guess he wants to.” Eddie said, shifting to set Tricia down on the couch seat. Venom covered him, clawed hands taking Tricia’s hips. “We love you.”

Tricia gave a cheeky grin “I know.” She wrapped her arms around their neck, leaning in for a deep kiss, pulling them down on top of her. “Now if Venom changes his mind we have to stop. Alright?”

“Of course.” Venom said, moving down to kiss Tricia’s neck, “Same for you. If we scare you-“

“Venom could never scare me.”

Venom knew it for sure now. He loved this woman just as much as he loved Eddie.

And Eddie was happy knowing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! Never really wrote something like this before so feedback would be nice!

Venom pulled away from their kissing, Eddie insistent on knowing an important factor. “So... Are you a-?”

Tricia seemed mildly annoyed that Venom had stopped kissing at her neck. “Virgin? Nope. Lost that seven years ago. I know what I like. And I know what guys usually like.”

Good. That would cut the awkwardness down a lot. Venom returned to kissing along her neck, teeth brushing on her skin from time to time.

_Alright, we are going to do this to her._

Venom was quickly shared a memory. Eddie’s head between Anne’s legs. They were younger, thought that was not important. What was important was where his mouth was, and what it was doing.

**_She would like that?_** Venom was intrigued, Was that what Tricia had meant back when they had first returned to New York?

_Have you seen our tongue? Trust me, love. She will be crying our name in minutes._

With both parties fully informed and prepared for what kind of foreplay they would be doing, Venom finally pulled away from kissing and nipping at Tricia’s neck. They reached for the button on her shorts.

Tricia laughed, lifting her hips and reaching down to undo them herself. Venom however, pulled them down her hips and legs. tossed to the side forgotten.

Her honorary X-men uniform was, in fact, a body suit.

“No panties. How naughty.” Venom hissed, a large hand pushing a thigh aside.

However they decided the wanted to pay attention to the thigh a moment. They looked so good. And how that bit of muscle and tendon stood out on her inner thigh, leading to what hid behind her clothes... It looked tasty.

Venom’s tongue slid out, sliding along her skin, which grew good bumps.

It WAS tasty.

_Hold back on the drooling there. You will soak the bed._

_**But Eddie, she is so tasty.** _

_You will be getting an even better taste of her soon. No biting... Okay maybe biting but soft. No blood._

Venom’s tongue slid back into their mouth, hand finally moving to between her legs. Tricia spread both her thighs apart, sighing softly and smiling at them as they moved back up to kiss her.

They rubbed in slow circles, dipping their tongue into her mouth a moment before grinning wickedly.

“How do you like it?” Venom asked with a low husky tone, looking for feedback, “Do you touch yourself harder then this? Or rub yourself differently?”

Tricia’s face got even redder, her hand sliding down her chest to rest over their larger one. She pressed Venom’s fingers down more firmly on the mound.

“Oh~ So you do play with yourself. What a lovely image. Do you think of us when you do it?”

Tricia laughed. “Shut up.” She moved his hand. She liked it side to side apparently, fingertips pressing down close to where her clitoris would be.

Venom took over, and it took no time at all for the fabric to get damp.

“You smell sweet.” Venom was drooling again. Eddie’s hormones, his feelings. They were winding them up. And the heightened senses... They could smell how good Tricia felt, how much she wanted them.

It was inevitable that Eddie’s own desires would affect Venom. His race didn't naturally feel sexual desire, instead they fed off the desires and feelings of their hosts. Even when corrupted ones were dominating and fully controlling the body, they often were left influenced.

And who were they to deny their hosts the desire to breed? It simply meant a delicious dose of hormones, and more eventual hosts for their race.

For Venom, of course, it was far more than getting a dose of hormones. It was him sharing a special and pleasurable moment with Eddie and Tricia, both of whom he loved. Soon they would be joined with Tricia. Not quite like him and Eddie, but no less important.

The knowledge that all three of them would soon be bonded together made Venom happy.

Tricia laughed again, pushing them away from her face. “Ugh you guys drool like a saint bernard.”

Venom laughed too. “You just look so tasty. We want a taste” they pressed down a little more firmly, rubbing harder. Tricia’s laughter dissolved to moans, her back arching.

“Venom... Eddie.”

Venom’s toothy grin grew bigger. They leaned in, breath hot on Tricia’s ear. “How much of our tongue do you think we could fit inside of you?” 

Tricia let out a choked moan, like she was holding back nervous giggles. “God... I’ve seen that thing pick a man up and toss him. I hope all of it.”

Venom’s large hand slid back to Tricia’s thigh, rubbing fondly before slowly inching back, this time under the fabric of her jumpsuit.

**_No more teasing, Eddie. I want to taste._ ** __

_Waiting makes the reward sweeter._

“So smooth. Soft. Wet. Did you make yourself pretty for us?” They opened their mouth, teeth so close to her neck as their tongue slid out farther, under the neckline of her clothes and down her chest. 

Tricia shuddered, biting her lip. Venom thought disgust at first, but it seemed to be euphoria.  Their tongue curled around a breast, sliding along her stomach, and finally retracting back into their mouth.

With a tug the snaps of her body suit gave way, smell stronger. Venom rubbed slowly, before sliding down, licking their lips. They rested their hands on her thighs as they took their place between her legs.

**_Finally!_ **

A little test lick, no more than a flick, Tricia jumping a bit. She slammed her hands on the couch a bit impatiently. “I swear if you don’t lick me like a damned ice cream cone right now-”

Venom’s grin grew wider, white eyes narrowing as they made her words die in her throat. A long, languid lick on her folds. Her legs clenched and Venom was sure to hold them in place. Another long lick, slow to savor the taste. She was so tasty. The symbiote, mouth driven creature he was, was in heaven.

Eddie was pretty damned happy too.

“Oh-oh god.. Ve~” Tricia grabbed their head, seeming to pull them closer, then only try to push them away again when they went in for a third go. Her back lifted off the couch, hands moving to clamp over her mouth as she moaned loudly into her palms.

The walls were quite thin.

Another lick, this time Venom pressed their tongue more firmly against her folds and clitoris, a little faster too. They could feel the muscles in her thighs grow taunt.

_Alright. She’s already close so lets put that monster in her like she wanted._

**_No need to say it twice, Eddie._ **

Venom’s tongue slid past Tricia’s vulva. Wet and sweet and salty and tight. All such good things. Venom let out a groan, tongue coiling and folding inside her to try and fit in more, so they could have more.

Their jaw opened unnaturally wide, tongue now thrusting inside her. Tricia was breathing hard into her hands, head tossed back. She was getting so tight and tense.

A muffled cry, hips almost jerking out of Venom hands. More wetness covered their tongue, Tricia’s vaginal muscles flexing around their tongue.

The satisfaction and pleasure Eddie took in what was happening made Venom practically high. This was better then kissing.

_It’s going to get even better now, if she’s up for it. She looks exhausted._

_**I know. We made her that way.** _

Venom withdrew their tongue, licking their teeth and lips a moment before moving back up to Tricia. “Fun?”

Tricia nodded wordlessly, smiling in a dazed way. “I knew that would feel good.” She rubbed her face before she sat up a bit, Venom pulling away so she could. She pulled off her jacket, then pulled her saliva stained bodysuit up and off, she plopped back onto the sofa, spreading her legs again, smiling coyly.

Her breasts were, according to Venom, tasty looking. Eddie agreed.

“Well come on. You seen it all, so show me yours.”

**_She wants more, Eddie._** Venom was practically giddy that it wasn't over yet.

_Of course, though now it comes to... How? Do you retract or-_

_**Thinking too small, Eddie.**_

Venom leaned down to kiss Tricia, the suit finally allowing a very wound up Eddie a bit of freedom. Granted his cock was still covered by the suit-

_Protection is important._ Eddie enforced.

-But out and ready, nonetheless.

Tricia moaned into Venom’s mouth, the former villain being a bit enthusiastic in their french kissing. Her hand snuck down Venom’s chest, gripping the base of their cock.

The Symbiote was hit with what Eddie was feeling. Just a brush. But it was so intense. He felt what Eddie felt and he loved it.

Tricia pulled away. “You both okay? I felt Venom shudder over you Eddie.”

“Yeah. We are fine. We have not... Shared this kind of intimacy before.” Venom kissed her, then down her neck, “We are fine. We want this.”

“Well, I’ve never had a threesome before, so I guess all three of us are doing something new.” 

Tricia said it so bluntly Venom could not help but laugh, turing away and holding their stomach. “God we love you.”

“I love you both more.” Tricia pulled Venom back down on top of her, “Now stop leaving me hanging.”

Venom kissed her, on hand took one of her thighs, the other grabbed the back of the sofa. They rocked their hips, getting themselves lined up.

_**Hurry, Eddie. Hungry for more.** _

Venom eased their way in, licking their teeth hungrily. The suit rippled over Eddie’s skin, then quivering rather violently when Tricia wrapped her legs around Venom’s hips, pushing their cock all the way inside her.

“Too much for Venom to handle?” Tricia teased breathlessly.

Venom bared their teeth. “Hardly. Your still so wet and twitchy. I don’t think you will last-” they thrust, Tricia’s eyes fluttering, “-very long.” They leaned over her, claws digging into the sofa to get some leverage.

Testosterone. Endorphins. Serotonin. Such an addictive and delicious cocktail sex made. Venom gripped Tricia’s thigh, pulling her into their thrusts. Venom hungrily kissed her, tongue sliding in an out of her mouth.

All the symbiote wanted was to just keep feeling this. They had been unused to the sensations and feels at first but now that he had gotten used to it he could not get enough.

_Don’t forget. You have to ask and be given consent for this, Venom. Both of us need to give it to you._

Venom knew. He knew. They had control now. They would never ever hurt someone they loved. Someone who Eddie loved. Not again. Venom let the sofa go, large hand cupping the back of Tricia’s head. She bit their tongue, and they tugged on her hair.

She got tighter, whining in such a lewd way. “Harder.” she hissed into their teeth.

Venom pushed forward, Tricia pinned under them as they thrust inside her deep and hard, her thighs wetly slapping against Venom’s hips. Her hands gripped on their muscled back, nails digging into the symbiote. Scratching. 

This time she had nothing to keep her quiet. Venom avoiding kissing just so they could hear her. 

High pitched cries, delicious moans. “Oh god- Venom- I-”

They went faster. Inhuman speed bringing Tricia to orgasm. She sobbed under them, their hips awfully wet now. 

Tricia laughed, then moaned in a higher pitch as they kept thrusting at that pace “Jesus aaah- christ you two are gonna drive me insane~” she buried her face in their neck, breathing hard and talking rapidly under her breath.

With her third orgasm of the night, she bit them. Hard.

Eddie came, and Venom went along for the ride. A rush that bewildered him. The Dopamine hit Venom hard, the symbiote suddenly feeling a deep, heavy drowsiness.

_**Tired, Eddie.**_ Venom began to withdraw, and Eddie had to pull out before their protection went with him.

“Oh wow we knocked him out fast.” Eddie panted, reaching for a tissue box on the coffee table to wipe everything up.

Tricia laughed, holding her stomach as she rolled over. “Oh god... That's the first time a guy made me more orgasm more then once.” She sat up on wobbly arms, “Sorry I got the couch wet.”

“We got your uniform dirty. I consider that even.” Eddie leaned forward kissing Tricia gently. he got up, scooping her up in his arms and taking her to the bed, scooting under the covers behind her once she was all settled.

He would rest until Venom could be fully roused, and then they would take Tricia’s things to the dry cleaner a few blocks away.

Eddie was a little worried about how obsessed Venom had been with tasting Tricia. Venom had a bad history of... Tasting people.

**_You wanted to taste her too._** Venom mused smugly, quiet in the back of his head. Drowsy and not quite ready to to ‘wake up’ yet. **_It is okay, Eddie. I am fine. This won’t corrupt us._**

Eddie chuckled. “Good to hear it, love. Eating our girlfriend would be a real mood killer.”

Tricia looked over her shoulder, mild bemusement on her face “What in the world are you two talking about? Sounds like a doozy of a conversation.”

Eddie kissed her ear, making her laugh. “Nothing you need to worry about. Get some sleep. Love you both.”

Tricia and Venom proceeded to both utter a quiet ‘I love you more’.


	17. Chapter 17

“How are you doing, babe?” Carnage crouched down by the bed, “All better?”

Shriek rotated her arm, a nasty scar on her shoulder. “mm. Well Carny my love. I feel pretty good. And i feel that old itch coming back.”

“Itch?”

“The itch to kill.” Shriek tossed the sheets back, pulling Carnage’s head into chest, smirking as she rubbed his shoulders, “You got it too, baby?

“Oh-ho-ho! Do I ever. I got another itch too!” he pressed his face against her bosom, nuzzling, “Seeing old pops hurt my girl just ticks me off. I’m the only one that gets to bite you.”

“Aww, Cletus. Such a romantic.”

They moved to kiss, but Doppelgänger hissed from the other side of the room.

“Agh. The kid’s in the bedroom!” Carnage pulled away, looking over to the monster. Doppelgänger was grasping at a woman tied to a chair. “Ah, I forgot about you doc.”

The missing doctor balefully glared at him, though she stayed silent.

Carnage stalked over, leaning in close. The woman recoiled, breathing a little harder through her nose, but otherwise composed. “I owe you one for helping my girl, doc. I don’t usually owe favors.”

Carnage made his way to the window, opening it. “So I have a rare, very rare gift for you. You get to live.”

“Live?” The doctor asked cautiously.

“Yeah that's right.” He stalked back over to her, grabbing her chair and lifting it,

“Wai-Wait!” She shrieked as she was shoved out of the window. She looked over her shoulder, not quite able to see how high up she was, but it looked dangerously high, “You said i would live!”

“Well if you survive the drop you will!” Carnage laughed, dropping her.

The doctor landed several feet below, the drop hard enough to break the chair she was tied to. She was dazed, looking up at Carnage above her.

“There ya see? You lived!” he closed the window, turning back to Shriek. “One moment babe.” he picked Doppelgänger up, booting him out of the bedroom, “Mommy and Daddy want some alone time, boy! Sit tight. When we are done, we will hit the town.”

Back outside, the doctor finally regained her senses enough to get out of her now loosened bindings, staggering to her feet, and seeking help.

A little later, A few of the New York heroes and Jean Grey met up for a meeting to plan for Carnage. Peter Parker jumped, a loud beeping in his ear, turning around quickly. “Yes. Hello- Ugh.”

“What is it Parker?” Jean Grey set her hand on her hip.

“Its Iron-Man. He always calls at the worst times... Oh You heard that... Well i mean you did disturb a meeting... Oh!” Peter turned, “That Doctor that went missing was found.”

Eddie lifted his hand, making a ‘go on’ expression.  “And that helps us how?”

“Well It turns out, Carnage was the one to take her. Shriek is all better. I think they may getting ready for another night on the town... Okay Iron Man does.”

Jean nodded. “Get the location she was found at. We will start there. My Empathy powers are not as expansive as they once were, so we have to get in close. I need to be as close to Shriek as possible. Who ever happens to be near me when I find her, will have to help me deal with them.”

“Can’t you burn him?” Black Cat asked.

“Not anymore.” Tricia said, “Without the Phoenix she can’t make fire any longer.”

Eddie folded his arms over his chest. “I do hope we will have more help this time? Last time Carnage and his family got loose, only Captain America and a few others were able to help us.”

“We’ve been prepared this time.” Peter said, “I got the Fantastic Four, and a few of the Avengers to help us. Luke Cage and a few of the other local heroes are willing to offer a hand too.”

“Jessica Jones, Iron Fist and Luke Cage won’t be all that useful against Carnage.” Eddie said, rubbing his temple.

**_Not strong enough. Carnage would rip them._** Venom hissed.

“They can do crowd control tho.” Black Cat said, “I will be helping with that aspect. Last time i scrapped with them... Well I don’t want a repeat.”

“We better hope one of you guys run into them then.” Tricia looked at Eddie, smiling fondly.

Peter’s earpiece beeped again, the young man flinching. “Ugh. What Now?”

His shoulders went tense, Eddie saw it. Peter turned. “It’s started.”


	18. Chapter 18

The streets below were chaos. Venom’s eyes narrowed as a bullet whizzed past him as he swung, Parker swinging next to him. “Sure hope MJ made it out okay.”

“We are not talking about your wife, Parker.” Venom shot a web on a low arch, stopping a group of adults from attacking a few children.

“Just trying to make small talk, Eddie.” Peter did the same, blocking of an alleyway to protect some people who were unaffected from the mob.

Venom glanced to Peter. “What is your ear piece saying?”

**_Why didn’t we get one, Eddie?_ **

“No idea. Seems to be a habit to leave us out of the fun.” Venom muttered darkly.

“Staten Island is not affected yet. To far away probably. Queens...” A bottle was tossed at them, though it missed by a long shot, “Well we see what that's like. She got the Bronx too, though it's not all over there, in fact it seems to be calming down. Hank thinks they started in the Bronx, and moved to to Queens and are centered here right now.”

“It is pretty bad.”

Peter suddenly changed direction, “Come on Eddie, Jean Grey tuned in. She found them. Surprise Surprise! We are the closest.”

Venom was not at all displeased by this. They wanted payback.

**_Stay away from Shriek. Must keep us safe._ **

_Of course we will keep us safe._ Eddie assured, _There is no Venom without the both of us._

Shriek could already be heard screaming, a car zooming past the two of them. Jean Grey fighting Carnage directly.

“What is it with you all going after my girl?!” Carnage yelled, tossing another car at her, Jean easily redirecting its path and setting it down a safe distance away with her telekinesis.

“First, my second kid and her host tries to lobotomize her-” Carnage slashed at her with a morphed blade, snarling as Jean blocked it with a force field, “Then Deadpool made me attack her! And then pops bites her and makes her sick for months. And now you used your powers to freak her out! Come after me for once!”

“Fine by me.” Jean summoned her Psychic Firebird, which attacked Carnage. It did little, the symbiote powered up by the negativity Shriek had managed to induce before her powers were nullified. The mutant narrowed her eyes.

“I’m okay baby.” Shriek called, staggering to her feet, “Keep her busy, seems like she’s not as effective against you.”

“With pleasure, babe!” Carnage moved for another attack, grunting as Venom swung into him.

Doppelgänger snarled leaping at Venom in the moment their guard was down from the attack, its multiple hands ripping at the Symbiote.

_**Keep us safe, Eddie! Keep the-** _

A yell, a blur of yellow and ruby red. Doppelgänger shrieked as it was punched away, holding its head and cowering.

“Need a hand?” Tricia looked down at Venom, covered in a refined and nearly perfected exosuit made from her constructs.

“Gosh we love you.” Venom said adoringly, taking her hand and grunting as they were lifted to their feet. 

Doppelgänger charged again, Tricia pulling her fist back. She launched it forwards, propelled by the stored energy. It connected, a small shockwave forming from the impact. Doppelgänger was propelled back again right into a building.

She pointed at the hole Doppelgänger left. “Be good and stay.”

_**So strong. So proud.** _

Shriek yelled in frustration, flying at them. “Stay away from my child!” 

Peter took that moment to intervene, taking a queue from Venom and swinging into her. “Not today!”

“Everyone is here!” Carnage cheered, “Daddy, my new mommy. My wife, and our boy. We can now all fight against each other.

“I’ll take Shriek.” Jean Grey said, “She seems to be weak against mental attacks.”

“We have Carnage.” Venom hissed, itching to get him back in prison and away from them and Tricia.

“Looks like you and me are back up, Jem.” Peter mused.

Tricia nodded, bringing up a shield.

Venom noticed though that Tricia was not in the fight 100%. She was sweating more than normal. Looking at Carnage.

**_She is scared. I can smell it._ **

Carnage attacked first, leaping onto Venom, grabbing him and tossing him into a car. “Lets heat this place up.” the serial killer slashed his claws along the metal, sparks flying into the spilling oil and gasoline.

The fire was quick, and hot. Venom shielded their eyes.

_**It’s hot, Eddie.**_

“It’s nothing we have never fought against before.”

_**Must go. Keep safe. Must leave.** _

“Damn it not again!” Eddie snarled, clenching his fists to try and keep Venom on him, “Venom you ca-”

Carnage punched him, Eddie sent flying. Away from the fire, Venom stopped its attempts to leave, forming back around an injured Eddie.

“I see how it is! I had no idea!” Carnage gleefully laughed, “This is going to be more fun than I thought.”

He moved to strike, but a ruby colored bubble appeared around Eddie, stopping the attack in its tracks. “Awww. Mommy that's no fair!” Carnage turned, “But if you want to play first, I’m game.”

Eddie was in a daze. Why again while fighting Carnage? He sat up after a bit of a struggle, it hurt to breath, but at least Venom had been on him enough to prevent more damage then that.

_**I’m sorry, Eddie. I had to keep us safe.** _

“How was that keeping ‘us’ safe? I think I broke some ribs from that!”

Venom avoided the question. Eddie could feel his shame and fear. **_Eddie, Tricia is-_**

Eddie looked to her, just as Tricia brought up her shield, grunting as Carnage struck it.

“I had fun last time, mommy. But this time, I want to cut you open, spill your guts.” Carnage pressed his face against the translucent shield, laughing, “it will be so much fun.”

The shield shattered, Tricia breaking it herself to get him away. She cowered, her bubble shield forming around her.

_**Knew it. Eddie, she’s not better yet. She’s still scared.** _

“Do something!” Eddie turned on Jean Grey, who sent a psychic blast at Shriek, “She cant fight him!”

“She can. She has demons inside of her she needs to fight.” Jean Grey said, “I had them too. Terrible ones. I fought. Hard. And I won. if I can, she can.”

Eddie growled, watching as Spider-man swung by. She was right. Tricia needed to overcome this. He clenched his fists. “Go to her.”

**_But Eddie... We need to-_ **

“She needs encouragement and a little boost. She needs help and i can’t get to her. Venom you have to go to her and help her against Carnage. You can reach her. She can’t hear me like this.”

“Make it fast, psionic constructs can’t be held forever.” Peter said, shooting a web at Shriek, covering her mouth. “I got Eddie covered. Go to her. Shriek isn’t going to last much longer.”

Venom pulled away, leaving Eddie behind and seeping through the rubble. 

Tricia was cowering in her bubble construct, Carnage mocking her and striking it outside.  Venom seeped up from the ground, around her feet and up her legs, forming a connection.

“Ah! What?” Tricia jumped, her shield wavering

**_It’s me. It’s Venom._ **

“Venom? Where is Eddie? Is he-” She was going to panic and would loose her shield. Venom couldn't have that.

**_He sent me to help. He is fine._ **

“If it isn't daddy dearest here to help!” Carnage yelled from outside, laughing gleefully. he stuck it again, and Tricia cursed.

“I hate this. I thought I had it. But i saw him. I heard him say those sick things and I froze. I'm not better at all.” She was crying but Venom could feel they were tears of anger. At herself. “I’m so scared. I’m stronger but I’m scared!”

**_I am scared too._** Venom said quietly, flowing around her like a warm blanket. They didn't know what to do. The fear was crippling.

“Why? You are Venom. You are so powerful. With Eddie-”

**_I am... About to spawn…. Pregnant._ **

Tricia froze. Confusion. Why was Venom scared? Children were good things.

**_I have many. Many children. All of them... I failed them. Like Carnage. This one... So strong. What if it becomes bad?_ **

Tricia under stood instantly. She was human yes. But she could be a mother. The motherly fear for her future children. Who would they become. What could happen to them. Venom was glad he told her. She understood.

**_Have not told Eddie yet. Scared. But... With you and Eddie... I know it will be okay. All three of us... We will make them good. They will be a hero._ **

Tricia nodded, the fear was easing.

**_We are strong together. We love you... I love you. We will tell him together._ **

Venom covered her. Tricia’s fear lessened more and more. Replaced with determination.

“I love you too.” Tricia said, calmly. She stood. Venom and her, for the moment, becoming one. Becoming a new She-Venom. They grew in size, Tricia’s clothes ripping as they overpowered the bubble, shattering it. 

Carnage jumped back, avoiding the psionic shrapnel. “There we go! Now it's fun! I can't wait to kill you!”

She-Venom clenched their fists, psionic gauntlets forming over them. “We are disappointed in you Carnage.” They leapt forward, faster then Tricia ever could of been on her own. “That our ‘child’ could do such awful things!”

A fist planted in Carnage’s face, sending him flying.

_I’m so strong._

**_We are strong._ **

_Yes. We. We are strong._

“You are giving the lecture now? A hypocritical one no less! It's a little late for that!” Carnage leapt at She-Venom, bladed tendrils trying to trap them, “You should of done a better job raising me, ‘daddy’!”

“Enough roleplaying, Carnage. Shriek is just going to have to accept that it was all a game.” She-Venom growled, constructs covering their arms and gripping the blades tightly. They ripped the suit away, Cletus’ arm exposed.

“Game?! I am her family!” Carnage snapped furiously, grunting as he was yanked forward right into Venom’s fists.

She-Venom’s grin grew bigger. “Then I guess neither of you will be lonely in prison.”

Peter chose that moment to swing in, kicking Carnage in the ribs and sending him right into a wall. “Sorry I’m late, your girlfriend is an earful.” he pointed at She-Venom.

“Think you two can handle this?”

“Sounds fun.” She-Venom lifted their hands, larger construct gauntlets appearing. They grabbed the burning car wreckage, “It's cold outside, Carnage. Let your mommy and daddy warm you up..”

“... keep the one liners to me. I beg you.” Peter said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She-Venom strained, swinging the burning wreckage at Carnage, the mental effort in lifting it with their powers causing exhaustion to set in.

_I won't let it touch you. I will keep you both safe._

**_We trust you._ **

Carnage screeched, the extreme heat making him flinch back. “You are always ruining my fun! Our fun! My other and I will be back though. And when we are, I am killing your new-”

“Quiet.”

Another swing, the Carnage symbiote beginning to slough off of Cletus’ body from the heat of the wreckage. The serial killer looked up as Jean Grey landed in front of him. her eyes glowed. “Back to the pig pin with you, Kasady.” she lifted her hands, fists clenching. all at once, car horns, and car alarms went off, Cletus held his head, snarling as his symbiote other was finally disabled, leaving just him

All it took to get Cletus Kasady down was a swift punch in the nose from She-Venom. Not super hard of course. They didn’t want to kill him

Jean moved a bound Shriek and Doppelgänger closer to the unconscious Cletus. Doppelgänger was crying for Shriek again, and Shriek was silent, head bowed and face hidden behind her long black hair.

She had not faired well against Jean’s attacks.

Jean put her finger up to her communicator. “Fantastic Four, this is Jean Grey. Carnage and his partners are down. Get that prison you made over here to transport them to a secure location.” She turned, smiling at She-Venom. “Well done. I knew you could do it.”

Venom slid back, Tricia smiling. “i did do it. We did it.” She clenched her fists, looking at them.

Pride. So much pride. Venom was pleased.

**_Have to go now. Love you._ **

“I know you do. I feel it, and it feels wonderful.”

Venom slid off completely, back to Eddie, who scooped Tricia up bridal style once he was dressed again. “That's our girl! We knew you had it in you.”

He  draped her discarded jacket over her bare body, pressing his forehead to hers. She would be an excellent hero. A fine X-man. He kissed her hard.

Tricia pulled away, smiling tiredly. “Venom and I have some news to tell you.”

He could feel Venom’s nervous apprehension, mixed with excitement. “What kind?”

Tricia smiled wider, like she did when she was about to say something she thought was funny. He loved that smile. They did.

“Congrats. You are going to be a daddy to a bouncing baby Symbiote!”

Eddie blinked. “I... What?”

**_A new symbiote Eddie. Not like Carnage. You and Tricia will help raise it right. It will be a hero. We will be a family._ **

Eddie laughed. He was elated. “Yes. A family.” Venom slid some tendrils out to hug Tricia closer, the three of them all embracing.

“Did... Did she say baby symbiote?” Peter chimed in the back, grunting as Jean Grey punched his arm.

Eddie Brock was a lucky man. He had gotten more chances than most.1,000 at least. And now, all those chances came to this.

A family. An odd one. But a family he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! And yep, lil Sleeper is on the way! i hope you guys liked this. it was a work of love and self indulgence and some of it gave me a lot of trouble. i would love feedback on it.


End file.
